DROB
by BuckedDruid1
Summary: Even thought this is an interesting bunch of people will they be able to destroy the very evil, human and grim alike ?


Today was the day that Daniel is going to Beacon Acadamy he is so ecstatic but what awaits him there is unpredictable.

"I can't believe that I am going to beacon," he said to myself "I just can't wait to become a huntsmen."

I was at the place where the airships were taking the new students to the beacon Academy I went onto the ship feeling like I was the odd one out I was wearing a hood to hide myself from everyone even though I was going to be paired up with anyone I just didn't one to introduce myself to anyone. I sat down on an empty seat all on my own.

once the ship was away then someone said to me "Hey is anyone sitting there?" I then looked around and saw this girl wearing a blue hoodie and a pair of shorts and long blue socks I then shook my head and she then just sat right next to me and smirking at me. even her eyes were sapphire blue she then said: "so what is your name?" she then smiled when she finished her question I just said with a straight face "daniel." she then said to me "Hi, daniel my name is Britney, Britney Noel." I then looked out into the distance.

once we got off there was a lot of people here and when I was getting off I then saw someone being sick I thought to myself how nice. I then was trying to find myself to the assembly I still had my hood up and people were already looking at me luckily they didn't know my assemblance is.

embarrassment I was in the assembly I was in the crowd and not talking to anyone but I heard someone said "hi" it was the girl who I was with in the airship. I then walked to her and smirked and said "Hi" and we then heard an announcement saying that there with be a chance on having teams by going into a forest and retrieving some chess pieces.

I thought to myself when we were preparing on what to do. I was on the bench just looking to the ground and I looked up seeing two girls arguing about something and a boy got a spear thing in his hood. I smirked.

when it was time to be on the pad and to be launched I was contemplating on where to go and who to meet I was thinking on what the professor said about the fact that the first person who you meet eye contact with will be your partner. Professor ozpin was answering the person with the blonde hair and then he looked at me at concern because I didn't have any weapons he then said "umm do you have any weapons?" everyone looked at me and I shooked my head. a few people smirked but they didn't know who I am and ozpin smirked and everyone was confused.

once we were launched into the forest I then ran towards the nearest tree and I then used my assemblance and that and a few trees bent into a what looks like a monster with a mouth I was then pulled into it and I then saw out of the monster's eyes and I began to walk to the place where the chess pieces.

once I was there I saw the girl Britney but she didn't recognise me in this thing but I went towards her and from out of nowhere a person who had to red daggers came and attacked me I then I formed a black sword and tried to defend myself against the pest. she then saw what was happening and she then looked closely and saw me in a purple shield and she then said to the pest stop and she then looked towards her and then the attacker said "why?" then she stopped her attack and she then went towards me but the attacker stopped her from going anywhere near me so the I then knelt and i opened the chest of the wooden creature and outcomes me and she then went towards me but the attacker was shocked and then there were ursas coming out of the woods and she then saw my eyes change colour and suddenly all of the ursas disappeared instantly almost if it was like they were just made from dust.

they both looked at me and they were wondering who was I, Britney, only known my name that was the only thing I told her she then had a sparkle in her eyes and said: "how do you do it?" i then said "what is my assemblance have everything and nothing." they were both confused about what I said but it made sense to me and the the attacker slowly came up to me being afraid and I then said to Britney "who is she?" she then responded with embarassment "she is my sister Rebecca." I then turned towards her with no emotions she was wearing a red t-shirt and a skirt. she then turned in fear and I then looked a bit confused and Britney came over and tried to convince her that I am not going to harm her and she then looked at me with a serious look I then understood and she then went towards me and said "sorry." I then accepted her apology. then I heard someone shout in the forest that was awesome I then turned and my eyes changed colour and he then was trapped I then went towards the stranger and then I released her since there was no way that she would try and attack me after she saw what happened. I then saw her she was wearing all orange and had a massive shield on her back that can change into a shotgun gauntlet. we then all introduce ourselves and I then picked one of the chess pieces and the other three just stared at me I then said "are you going to pick one or are you just going to stand there." then they all rushed to get a chess piece I then waited until it was all settle down and I then said "should we get back to the place then?" they all nodded and I summoned a black sphere and they were all confused I then said it is alright they then went into the sphere and we then teleported to the professor and he then looked in surprise and then said "well I guess there is one of our teams sorted. 


End file.
